DESCRIPTION: (Taken from the applicant's abstract) This application proposes, building on the strengths developed through our Multipurpose Arthritis and Musculoskeletal Diseases Center, to develop a program of rheumatology research training that possesses leadership oversight, coordination, and course work. The goal of this application is to develop a cohesive and rational framework for training a critical mass of rheumatology investigators. The objectives of this National Research Service Award (NRSA) proposal in rheumatology research at Northwestern University Medical School (NUMS) are: 1) to provide support for the development of clinical and basic scientists, who will ultimately be capable of performing, independent, hypothesis-driven research, addressing the needs of their target patient population; 2) to protect these research trainees from clinical, and other, activities which may compete for their time; 3) to create an administrative structure to coordinate and provide leadership to their research training enterprise; 4) to provide both basic and clinical science trainees a rigorous base of classroom study in the disciplines necessary for successfully conducting research relevant to disease etiology, pathogenesis, and outcome and the provision of innovative care to patients with arthritis, musculoskeletal, and autoimmune disorders; 5) to consolidate, and therefore enhance, the adult and pediatric, basic and clinical, rheumatology research training programs at NUMS; and 6) to establish an ongoing evaluation process for determining whether or not the program is meeting its goals and objectives. The long-term goal is to encourage bright, enthusiastic, well-trained, academically-oriented M.D.s and Ph.D.s to pursue careers in rheumatology research, make them knowledgeable about the complex issues associated with conducting scientifically and ethically sound research, and to maximize the likelihood they will be competitive in seeking subsequent research support. The program builds on the current training initiatives in the basic sciences and in translational, public health, and health services research and on the scientific and research training experiences of the rheumatology faculty and collaborators from a wide variety of medical school departments, centers, and institutes.